¡Besos!
by Yume-no-Himeko
Summary: El "Bad Friends Trio" debate sobre un tema de importancia mundial, Antonio tiene una hipótesis; de la cual esta muy convencido, pero sus dos amigos ya tiene una teoría del tema y no piensan cambiar de opinión ¿Podrá demostrar que él tiene la razón?


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hidekaz-sama

* * *

><p>¡BESOS!<p>

Un día normal, una cita normal, una discusión ¿normal? …

Tres amigos en un restaurante normal, comiendo comida normal, pero cualquiera que los hubiera visto podría asegurar que ninguno de ellos era normal. Un trío excéntrico; un español de cabellos castaños, ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa eterna en el rostro, un francés de apariencia galante, cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que parecieran estar buscando algo, y un alemán con un ego enorme, de ojos rojo carmesí y cabello casi tan blanco como la nieve. Definitivamente no era un grupo normal, para nada normal. Y parecía ser que lo que discutían tampoco entraría en los parámetros de normal…

—No, no, no, Francis, no importa lo que vistas en una relación— concluyó el español tomando un buen trago a su cerveza, disfrutando del aire fresco de primavera que se le ofrecía al estar comiendo afuera de aquel modesto local.

—Mon ami estas muy equivocado la ropa es algo esencial en el ligue, te da una presencia— habló con elegancia el rubio sacudiendo un poco su copa de vino —Y no puedes replicarle eso a la nación de la moda— agregó cuando vio al otro con intenciones de discutir de nuevo.

—Jajaja, eso es una idiotez Francis, además el fabuloso yo no necesita de esa ropa barata para ligar, mi solo presencia, una sonrisa y ya ¡esta! Tengo a la chica que quiera— se aduló el chico de ojos rojos haciendo un estruendo al dejar caer su tarro de cerveza con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Antonio solo movió la cabeza negativamente al escuchar a Gilbert —¡No! Ni la ropa ni siquiera nuestra apariencia son buenas para el ligue, ¡eso ya no sirve ahora!— replicó algo frustrado por el pensamiento de sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿¡Estás diciendo que yo no soy guapo? Ja, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar conmigo aunque solo fuera una noche— volvió a adularse Gilbert con gesto dramático y exagerado

—Y según tu Antonio ¿Qué es lo que se necesita?— pregunto el francés recargando su barbilla en sus manos, esperando la respuesta de su alegre amigo.

—¡Besos!— casi grito aquello, ocasionando que algunas personas lo miraran raro para luego seguir su camino normal — ¡Eso es lo que se necesita! Besos, y solo eso— respondió con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron con algo de sorpresa, era seguro que a ninguno se le había ocurrido tal respuesta.

Francis se rió y luego dijo —Creo que tienes razón mon ami, sin besos una relación no es nada— coincidió mientras tomaba un poco de vino. —Pero sigo pensando que la vestimenta también es importante— siguió insistiendo.

—¡Uno puede ir en piyama a ligar y no importará mientras beses bien!— el castaño se paró de la mesa algo exasperado porque Francis no lograba entender su argumento, o mejor dicho porque no quería darle la razón.

—Oye Toni cálmate— el francés volvió a darle un trago a su vino y sonrió —¿Por qué no mejor vas y lo demuestras?— señaló con la cabeza a dos muchachitas muy lindas que pasaban por ahí

—Kesesesese— Gilbert solo rio pues estaba confiado en que rechazarían a Toño nada más se les acercara con la ropa que llevaba, el era fabuloso y su awesomnidad; si es que esa palabra existía, le ayudaba a ligar sin preocuparse como se viera, el siempre estaba increíble.

—¡Ya verán! Se los voy a demostrar— y sin más fue hacia las chicas, para sorpresa de ambos el castaño no se abalanzo a besarlas y nada por el estilo, vieron como las dos hermosas jovencitas reían y asentían sin alcanzar a escuchar lo que decía Antonio, dejaron de espiar descaradamente cuando se percataron de que España regresaba seguido de las chicas.

—Mon ami ¿pero qué pretendes?— el francés fue el primero en hablar sonriendo caballeroso para las jóvenes, esperando una respuesta, mientras que Gilbert ya estaba tratando de conquistar a una de ellas que solo lo ignoraba.

—Te traigo a la especie más sabia de todo el planeta— adulo el español a las chicas que solo rieron —Bien díganle— las alentó con una sonrisa.

—Este joven nos decía que ustedes no apoyaban su teoría de los **besos— **la primera joven, rubia y de ojos miel, habló remarcando la última palabra. —Así que nosotras venimos a sacarlos de su error— completo la otra chica azabache.

—Pues ya que lo apoyan, ¿alguna de las dos no quiere los besos de ore-sama?— se adelanto el alemán que recibió un "cariñoso" golpe de la peli-negra —Kesesese esta se parece a Elizabetha— se sobó mientras regresaba a su lugar

—No, gracias, a lo que venimos— siguió con su explicación —Nosotras creemos que tiene toda la razón, ¡hay demasiados metrosexuales en el mundo! Ya nadie se preocupa por besar bien— torció la boca para hacer evidente su desagrado.

—Por eso fue que deje a mi novio la ultima vez, no hacía más que arreglarse, lo amaba pero había dejado de importarle lo que yo sentía— completó la rubia — Así que chicos, deberían pensar mejor sus argumentos— y despidiéndose de los tres se llevo a su amiga de ahí tan rápido como llegaron.

Francia soltó una ligera risa dejando su copa en la mesa y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su querido amigo español —Me has ganado Antonio, lo admito, y ahora que tu teoría está comprobada ¿no quieres intentarlo conmigo?— el rubio trato de besarlo sin éxito alguno.

—¡Francis! ¡No empieces!— le volteo la cara a su amigo riendo —Mejor ve y prueba los labios del fabuloso Gilbert— lo empujo hacia el albino y el francés ni corto ni perezoso se engancho al cuello de Gilbert —Qué dices mon ami ¿lo intentamos?— siguió el juego —¡Ni lo pienses Fran! Soy demasiado awesome para ti kesese— también lo empujo pero al ver que no reaccionaba y se había quedado mirando a un de la calle volteó a mirar lo que había dejado hipnotizado a su amigo francés.

-¡Toni! ¡_Cher_! Creo que debes empezar a correr— rió con fuerza pues a quien había visto era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Lovino hecho una furia.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— preguntó confundido el castaño, hasta que vio a su querido italiano casi correr hacia él —¡L-Lovino!— no supo porque pero podremos decir que fue su instinto de supervivencia el que le dijo que debía correr, claro aparte de la voz de Francis.

—¡Estúpido bastardo español! ¡Me dejas solo en casa para venir con tus idiotas amigos! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?— comenzó a corretear a un Antonio completamente confundido.

—¡P-pero si no hice nada L-lovi!— gritó tratando de calmar a la "fierecilla"

—¡No me digas Lovi! ¡Bastardo!— pero todos sabemos que calmar a un Italiano (y más si era del sur) enfurecido era un gran reto.

—Jajajaja ¡Toño usa tus besos mágicos!— le gritó Gilbert burlándose de el nuevo método de conquistas de su amigo

—¡Si Toni! ¡Seguro y lo calmas!... O se gana más golpes— compartió lo ultimo con su albino amigo riendo a carcajadas igual que él.

Lo que no sabían Francis ni Gilbert era que no solo Lovino había estado espiando a Antonio, no claro que no, el italiano no era tan idiota para ir solo, si bien odiaba a Arthur y le tenía miedo igual le había dicho "anónimamente" que es lo que estaba haciendo su francés y de paso también le había dejado una "no muy linda" nota a Eli sobre Gil, que seguro ambos habían visto todo el mismo show que habían armado con las chicas (aunque realmente no había sido nada) e irían por ellos sin ninguna consideración.

La moraleja de esta historia chicos, los besos son buenos por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche, pero si quieren conquistar a alguien tan tsundere será mejor que se piensen otros "métodos de conquista".

* * *

><p>La verdad es que este fic me gustó como quedó :3 esta sencillo pero no sé xD tiene eso que me hace feliz(?) espero que a ustedes también les guste.<p>

Obviamente esta basado en el MAD de España de la canción "Besos" de "El Canto del Loco" extrañamente esa canción me pone de buen humor ~

Bueno ya saben cualquier cosa es bien recibida owo mientras sea para mejorar =D


End file.
